This invention relates to a roll-up door and, more particularly, to a roll-up door having insulating means disposed between the metal outer and inner walls thereof, where the metal inner rear wall is insertable onto a plastic insulation member provided on each metal front wall slat of the door.
Roll-up doors are usually utilized in connection with store fronts, garages and trucks. Typically, such roll-up doors include a series of adjoining slats which are hingedly interconnected, so that the slats can be pivoted with respect to each other about the connecting hinges when the door is moved from its vertically closed position into its raised rolled up position. Generally, the roll-up door is provided with some form of insulation to prevent heat loss from within the store, garage or truck. Such insulation is usually added to the door slats after the door has been assembled, where the insulation can be of the foam type which is sprayed on or applied in block form. In many cases, the slats are formed with hollow recesses therein to receive such insulation.
A prior insulated roll-up door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,664, the roll-up door being formed of a plurality of elongated adjoining slats connected together by hinges to permit the door to be rolled up along an arcuate track arrangement for storage thereof when in an opened position. Elongated plastic insulating hollow members or sleeves are coextensively inserted along the rear portion of each slat for receiving insulation material therein.
The present invention is directed to an improvement of the insulated roll-up door disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,664. Accordingly, there is presently a need to provide a metal inner rear wall on the plastic insulating hollow members disclosed in this patent in order to protect the plastic insulating hollow members, to improve the insulation of the roll-up door and to improve the decorative appearance of the interior wall of the roll-up door. Furthermore, there is also a need to provide sealing means between the slat hinges and the plastic insulating hollow members to prevent air, water, snow, moisture and the like from passing therebetween, where the sealing means can also function to reduce the amount of sound passing therethrough. Additionally, there is also a need to provide dampening means in the slats of the door to reduce or prevent outside sound from passing through the door.